Whistle of the Winds
by Shadowed Skull
Summary: A strange new pegasus with an interesting talent, a warning letter from the Princess, what could happen? Let's find out the correlation with some interesting twists and turns! This is a side story I'm doing for a hiatus from my main series. Rating prone to change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Hey everyone, this is just a little side story I'll be working on alongside my main series of the Elements of Disharmony. The main character came into my head because of my good friend AlphatheGrIffin17's OC Dusk Noir, a unicorn who can create and shape light, and my own love of sound so many thanks to him. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

* * *

"Where the hay is all this wind **coming** from?" shouted Rainbow Dash as she pushed her way through Ponyville towards Twilight's house. Eventually she made it to the library that also served as Twilight's home and pushed the door shut against the violent winds. "Rainbow Dash, there you are! I was worried you were going to be stuck out in the storm." said Twilight as she ushered her friend into the creaking building.

"What storm? Cloudsdale didn't tell me anything about a storm!" said an irritated Rainbow Dash "Well just look out the window." Twilight responded pointing a hoof towards a window. Zipping over to it Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at the large dark cloud making its slow progression towards Ponyville. "Where the hay did that come from?!" she asked astonished.

"I'm not sure, I've been observing it from here and I haven't seen a single electro-static flash or picked up any increase is airborne moisture within the cloud layer." stated Twilight scientifically. "In Equestrian please?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend "I haven't seen any lightning or rain from that giant storm cloud." Twilight answered bluntly. "Well all this wind is going to cause enough problems as is, and if it keeps up that speed it'll be here in no time." Rainbow Dash said as she looked back out the window just in time to see Derpy be knocked into a mailbox from the force of the winds. Rainbow Dash just face-hoofed.

"Well, we need to help those that are stuck out in this wind, let's go Rainbow." Twilight said as she headed for the door, Rainbow Dash sighed "I could use a nap." before following her friend out into the maelstrom of wind.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow Dash had managed to find their other friends out helping where they could. Applejack was helping ponies to their homes, Fluttershy was ushering critters to safety, Rarity was offering her help so long as the tasks didn't involve her getting dirty, and Pinkie Pie was using her Pinkie Sense to help ponies avoid any airborne debris. They soon managed to get everyone to safety and in their own homes.

"Great job girls, looks like that's everypony." Twilight managed to say over the loud wind. "Indeed darling, though my pedicure absolutely ruined from all this strenuous labor. I am definitely going to the spa when this is over." said Rarity. "Yeah, yeah whatev... wait, what's that noise?" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked around. The others stopped talking and strained their ears, and they did hear something, a soft whistling noise that seemed to float on the wind.

"Come on girls, let's go find out who or what's making that sound." Twilight said as she and the girls sped towards the entrance of Ponyville. Something felt strange to Twilight as they reached the outer edge of town, that's when it registered, the wind had died down. 'How is that possible?' she wondered in her mind, noticing they were in the eye of the storm 'This is supposed to be the windiest part.'

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sighting of a tall, blue pegasus stallion that was easily the same height as Princess Luna. His wings were spread out taunt as he walked towards the town, revealing that his wings were bigger and contained more feathers than the average pegasus, which was odd in it's self. But it was only made more strange when she noticed teach the feathers were moving individually or in groups. The noise, which had gotten louder

"Girls, look at his wings." said Twilight to the others "We already noticed 'em sugarcube." answered Applejack. "Let's be careful here, we don't know who he is or what he's capable of, agreed?" Twilight asked the girls. "Applejack, you're a good judge of character and are probably the strongest out of all of us so you should go talk to him. If he's not friendly we'll be there in a second, if he is then wonderful, okay?" Twilight explained.

"Pardon me.." the sudden voice from behind them startled the whole group of girls, making them yell in surprise. They turned around and found the pegasus had managed to walk up right behind them while they were talking. "Sorry, but I think I may be lost. This wouldn't happen to be Ponyville by any chance, would it?" he asked. The girls, unsure as what to do and feeling awkward, stood there in silence untill Applejack spoke "Yes it is mister. Though if I may ask, who are ya?" she asked. "Apologies miss, my name is Frequency Stream, at your service." he answered with a bow.

"Oh how marvelous! A stallion with etiquette at last!" exclaimed Rarity excitedly. But before Frequency could say anything Rainbow Dash grabbed something that was held on by a strap around his neck. "What's this thing?" asked Rainbow Dash as she held up a soft, medium sized case. "That would be my instrument case, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would let it go, it's pulling against my throat." answered Frequency as he pulled at the attached strap around his neck. "Eh, whatever." she replied nonchalantly and letting go of the case.

During the whole conversation Twilight couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, this Frequency Stream guy seemed open yet discreet, like he was hiding something specific. She also felt like she should recognize him from somewhere, but she just couldn't place her hoof on where. 'He would definitely bear watching' she thought to herself.

Fluttershy, in her shyness, tried to avoid even the slightest eye contact with Frequency, at least untill he mentioned instruments. "Um, wha..what kind of instrument do you play? If you d..don't mind me asking." she timidly ventured to ask as she tried to hide in her mane. "Not at all, I play an electric violin, would you like to see?" Frequency asked, to which Fluttershy only nodded. Frequency laid the case on the ground and undid the latches, inside was a gleaming white violin-shaped object with four strings and inlayed with swirling, blue vines and the same design was placed on a polished wooden stick with tightly braided... hair? "Wow, it sure looks pretty." Fluttershy said, "Thank you, it was a gift from a friend whom I hope to find again, I heard she was in Ponyville recently." replied Frequency.

"What is that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered over the open instrument case. "That would be my electric violin. They are, indeed, quite different from normal violins." answered Frequency as he looked up. "How is it different than a standard violin? Besides the way it looks obviously." Twilight asked, curious about the strange looking instrument, though still wary of it's stranger owner. "Well to start, you can plug this into an amplifier, causing it to be louder than it otherwise would be. Another is the ability of electric violins to have sound effects, such as a reverberating sound, an echoing sound, and a drawn out sound." Frequency answered politely.

"And if I may, since you all know my name, may I ask for each of yours?" asked Frequency. "Well, 'ma name's Applejack, pleasure to meet ya" she said, tipping her hat, "And I'm Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said, a little smugly. "I'm Rarity, proprietor of the Carousel Boutique, at your service." continued Rarity, "Oh, oh I'm... ummm, who am I again...? Oh yeah, I'm Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm Fluttershy." she responded, still hidden slightly behind her mane, "And I'm Twilight Sparkle, I work at the library." Twilight said, rather reluctantly.

Frequency Stream had a look of surprise on his face, like he just had some sort of life altering revelation. "Wait, you all are **the** Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity? As in the bearers of the Elements of Harmony?" he asked astonishingly. "You betcha! Glad to know my awesomeness is spreading." Rainbow Dash said smugly as she landed on the ground and struck a pose. "Now don't let 'yer ego get the better of ya again Rainbow." warned Applejack, causing a look of disdain to appear on Rainbow Dash's face.

Frequency closed his case and put it back so it was once again resting against his side, "It really is a pleasure to meet the ponies who saved Equestria on multiple occasions." he said with another bow. There was an awkward silence that followed, as none of them knew what to do next. 'Silence?' Twilight thought as she whipped her head back and forth "Wait, what happened to that strange sound we heard?" she asked aloud. The others heard her and realized she was right. The girls all started to look around which only brought a small smile to Frequency's face.

"What's so funny, huh?" Rainbow Dash ask accusingly, looking towards him. "I apologize, I didn't realize anypony had heard that." Frequency replied "I guess you could say I play more than one instrument." "You sayin that noise we all heard was you?" Applejack asked, eying Frequency. "Well, yes actually, I am. It has to do with my special talent, though not many ponies can ever guess what it is." he answered. "Your wings, it's got something to do with your wings, doesn't it?" Twilight asked "I saw the feathers on your wings moving."

Frequency scratched the back of his head with his hoof, "You saw that, did you? Sorry for the noise, I just don't see wind like this very often." he said apologetically. "Earlier you said you were looking for a friend, who is she?" Twilight asked, hoping to learn more about Frequency. "You may perhaps know her, seeing as she is rather... eccentric. Her name is Vinyl Scratch." Frequency said rather sheepishly. The girls all looked at Frequency like he was suggesting they go and have a picnic with Timberwolves. "Your friends with a DJ!? Oh that's so coolio! You could have some of the bestest, superific parties ever with a DJ as a friend, ooooohhhh I'm soooo jealous!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping up and down with a smile plastered on her face. "Well, to be honest she doesn't even know I'm coming, and I was hoping it could stay that way." Frequency said like it was a question.

"Don't you worry none there Mr. Stream, we won't tell a soul." confirmed Applejack with a nod. "Thank you, and please, my friends call me Frequency. And if it isn't too much trouble, could you all by chance help me make an appearance in town?" Frequency asked nervously. "What kind of an appearance? Oh I know! We can throw you a giant 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, that's sure to give you an appearance! Let's see we'll need streamers, kazoos, cake, party hats..." Pinkie trailed off in thought. "Actually, I was hoping you all could help me set up a concert, that is if it's not too much trouble." replied Frequency, causing Pinkie Pie to loose her gleeful expression before immediately regaining it. "We can do that, can't we girls?" Pinkie Pie asked the others who all nodded in reply with a determined expression, all except Twilight.

"Darling, is there something wrong?" Rarity asked, seeing Twilight was an unsure look on her face. "Can we talk in private for a moment?" Twilight asked Frequency, "Of course, I'll be right over here should you need me." Frequency said, walking away. "Is there something wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, "I'm not sure, I feel like I should recognize him from somewhere but I just can't remember where." she told them all. "Well I say we at least help the guy put on a concert." Rainbow Dash said, "I must side with Rainbow Dash on this Twilight dear, it couldn't hurt." Rarity agreed. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and even Fluttershy all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, we'll help him, but what would we need for it?" relented Twilight. "Ah can get the snacks." Applejack offered, "I can handle the decorations, oh it'll look fabulous!" said Rarity "Me and Pinkie Pie will get the stage ready." Rainbow Dash said with a nodding Pinkie "I can pass out flyers, if it's okay with you girls." offered Fluttershy. "Oh and speakers, we need lots and lots of speakers!" Pinkie Pie said "But where would we get those?" asked Twilight. Pinkie Pie paused a moment and considered the question, tapping her hoof on her chin "We could...no... How about..." Pinkie Pie trailed off muttering to herself about ideas. "I'm still for putting on a concert, Ponyville **needs** something to happen it's been soooo boooring around here." Rainbow Dash said, drawing agreement from the others girls. "Fine, we'll still help him." grumbled Twilight, she still didn't want to help Frequency her friends did so she dealt with it.

"Ok Frequency, you can come back over." Twilight said. Frequency walked back over to them with a small smile on his face, "Well, are we all good now?" he asked nervously. "Yes, we'll help you put on a show, but we're not sure where to get speakers." Twilight answered "Oh that's easy, ask Vinyl, just tell her they're for some upstart musician. She never could resist helping a musician in need." said Frequency.

"It can't be as easy as telling her we need speakers for some random musician." Twilight muttered to herself.

* * *

Twilight walked out of Vinyl Scratch's house with Spike and several speakers. "How was it that easy?" Twilight asked aloud, Spike just shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? So let me get this straight you, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all here a weird noise, which leads to a strange pegasus who plays something called the electric violin, and you all agree to help him put on a concert?" Spike tried to see the correlation between these events but couldn't. "Yes, but I still feel like I should recognize him from somewhere. Now come on my number one assistant, we need to get theses speakers to the stage." Twilight said as she quickened her pace and causing Spike to jog to keep up.

They soon arrived at the center of town where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had set up the stage. Looking around Twilight was impressed with everything, the stage was set up nicely, the decorations were spot on, and there were plenty of snacks set out on tables off to the side. She saw Rainbow Dash still fiddling with a hanging light "Rainbow Dash, come and help me with these speakers." she yelled up to her friend who immediately swooped down and grabbed a speaker. "Hey Twilight, turns out that Frequency guy is a bit of an egghead too. He rigged up all these lights to go off when certain pitches are hit, it's pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash said as she placed the speaker on the stage.

Twilight lifted the other few speakers and placed them around on the stage with her magic, "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since I left to get these stupid things." she complained. "He fell asleep in that tree over there" answered Rainbow Dash pointing to a nearby tree, Twilight just made a "hmpf" sound and started walking back to her home with Spike on her back.

When Twilight finally made it back to her tree house she practically slammed the door behind her. "Geez, what's the matter Twilight? You still upset about this Frequency guy?" asked Spike as he jumped off her back, "Yes, no matter how hard I try I just can't remember why he seems so familiar! It's driving me crazy!" Twilight said as she held her head. "Well maybe..." began Spike, only to cough out a letter. "Oh, a letter from Princess Celestia! Thank goodness, I need something to take my mind off the Frequency character." said Twilight happily as she opened the scroll and read it.

_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm writing to you so that you might be able to help. Several days ago a pony left Canterlot in the middle of the night, leaving all of his possessions and a note saying he plans to go to the Everfree Forest. Seeing as Ponyville is the closest settlement to the Forest I urge you to be on the lookout for him. He brought great joy to ponies during the night when he would perform small venues on the streets, even Luna has grown so fond of his music that she was the one who noticed something was amiss. He even performed in the Canterlot Orchestra multiple times, I believe you may have even seen him perform once while you were here. Please watch for him, his name is Frequency Stream.  
_

_Your mentor,  
_

_Princess Celestia  
_

"Well what's it say? Twilight, you okay?" asked Spike as Twilight's jaw dropped. All she replied with was "I remember who he is."

* * *

**So that's where she recognized dear Frequency from. Mischief and music abound, stay tuned!  
**

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to make, I didn't have anything planned for this story's start like I did for Shadow. I've also had the issue of time alone to work on this away from the prying eyes of my cynical brother, but here ya go! Also apologies for the really long/slow chapter, I'm afraid I can't write fast paced first chapters but I plan on changing that in the future. Have a wonderful New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time

**Hey you wonderful people, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I apologize for any errors I may have overlooked. I'm actually starting this the very same day as I posted chapter one because screw sleep. Oh and if any of you delightful readers figured out the origin of how they're names are placed, good job.**

* * *

Twilight couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that a famous musician was in Ponyville, she couldn't believe how she didn't recognize him, and she couldn't believe how she had felt such disdain towards him. "Well who is he Twilight?" Spike asked and knocking Twilight out of her stupor. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before sweeping Spike up in a bear hug, her face riddled with relief and happiness. "Spike, he's _the_ Frequency Stream! The famous pegasus violinist that's guest featured in major symphonies across Equestria and even the Canterlot Orchestra! We saw him perform with them once back in Canterlot!" Twilight exclaimed as she spun in a circle.

"Twilight...can't...breathe..." gasped Spike as he struggled for breath. Twilight immediately let go of Spike, "Sorry Spike, now come on! We have to go tell the others!" Twilight said excitedly as she galloped to the door. Spike just yawned and said "You go on ahead, I think I'll just stay here and nap..." before walking up the stairs. Twilight didn't hear him though; she was already to far away.

Twilight was still racing through Ponyville when she saw the girls making their way towards Sugarcube Corner. "Girls! Girls! Hey!" shouted Twilight as she came up to them, "Hey Twi, somethin the matter?" Applejack asked. Twilight just smiled in return, "I'll tell you all once we find Frequency, where is he?" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash. "He's still sleeping in that tree, the guy takes more naps than I do and that's saying something." answered Rainbow Dash albeit spitefully, she didn't like it when somepony else out-did her, even if it was at sleeping. "Let's go get him then!" exclaimed Twilight as she started galloping through town once more while the others, unsure as to what was happening, followed suit.

They all soon arrived at the now completely ready stage, Rainbow Dash leading the way to the tree Frequency was resting in. When they got there Frequency was already awake and waiting, a small smile on his face. "Hello again all, is there something the matter?" he asked politely. Twilight couldn't manage to suppress a fan-girling squeal, much to befuddlement of everyone else around her. Frequency fluttered down from the limb he was resting on, "Is everything okay miss Sparkle?" Frequency asked, slightly more perturbed than the others. Twilight just smiled even more and turned to her friends, "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to _the_ Frequency Stream, electric violinist extraordinaire, guest feature in multiple symphonies throughout Equestria, and the only musician with a violin like his." she stated proudly.

As the rest of the girls stood there in amazement with their mouths agape, Frequency groaned while covering his face with one of his hoofs and looking suddenly downcast. Pinkie Pie was the first to speak, "Oh boy! Now we have **two** musicians in town! This is amazing!" she yelled merrily. Frequency just slowly fell to the ground, covering his head with his hooves as he groaned pitifully "Not here too..." Applejack lowered her head so she could look Frequency in the eye "What's the matter sugarcube? Why didn' ya tell us yer famous?" she asked, Applejack could tell there was something wrong just not what it was.

"I guess the only way you all might understand is if I start from the beginning." Frequency answered as he got back up. "The beginning of what? That is, if you don't mind me asking." said Fluttershy "My story." he said simply. "I LOVE story time! I'll be right back!" said Pinkie Pie as she zipped away at lightning speeds and returned with a bucket of popcorn. "Story time indeed." Frequency said with a small smile.

* * *

_"Back when I was still a little colt living with my parents, I lived in a lot of different places. We moved around a lot because of their jobs as Weather Crew Inspectors, from Cloudsdale to Manehatten to Trottingham, all across Equestria. I never meant to make friends because I knew I'd eventually have to leave them, but somehow I always made at least one friend where ever I went. They were always music addicts like myself, sharing a love for music. It may not seem like it, but music can be the best way to gain insight on ponies from different areas, each different type unique to that area. Symphonies from Canterlot, country pioneer bands in Appleloosa, and fast paced rap from Detroits, all music is based on aspects from their areas._

_My parents raised me in a household that shunned being arrogant, rude, and feeling like the world should be served to you on a silver platter. The more I looked at the ponies around me the more it appeared like those attributes could be found in those considered 'popular' so I decided to never be very popular. It worked out just fine as others who weren't very popular had nicer personalities. But my parents started to worry about me, not for my lack of many friends but for the fact I couldn't fly, not just had trouble flying, couldn't fy._

_They realized this when I lived here in Ponyville, when Vinyl and I had already become good friends. As a goodbye gift she got me my first and only electric violin, I told her that it was too expensive for me to accept but she was adamant and wouldn't take no for an answer, so I took it. It was a wonderful gift an I never have or will ever go someplace without it. After I left for flight school, though, is when I started to actually play music. I fell in love with it immediately, but at flight school things are extremely different. _

_The ponies there didn't care for music, only for flying and speed, so I spent nearly all my time alone and my skill at the violin grew and developed. Though the same could not be said for my flying skills, where everypony else could do laps around the course I could barely manage to get off the ground._

_I was so bad at it that the more confident fillies and colts started calling me 'The Flightless Pegasus' and harass me at every step. It got so bad that I couldn't even eat in the cafeteria, and the staff couldn't do anything because the parents of those bullies were some of the major funders and they were afraid of the consequences._

_By this time I had spent so much time practicing and playing my violin that I could perform entire pieces from memory. Towards the end of my first year their the faculty decided to put on a talent show, but they didn't specify who could perform what, so I entered. Not many others knew what I did when I hid in my room, so none of the fillies or colts knew what I could do. The ones who teased me the most found out I had entered and found me behind stage at a rehearsal and kept up their mission to make my life miserable._

_I'd by this time learned to leave them whenever they started this so I took my violin case and went to a different area. I found a nice secluded spot where I could practice in peace, I'd given up on learning to fly and did barely anything else besides play my violin. This time though, they decided to follow me. And when I took out my violin they at first asked what it was in an arrogant way. I knew they didn't have the slightest insight towards music so I tried to explain what it was, only for them take and start tossing it around like a ball. _

_That was the last straw, that violin was an still is the best gift I've ever gotten. I walked up to the colt who had it and punched him in his face, hard. The others paused for a second before they came at me. I'm not a fighter, but I held my own. When the staff finally found us fighting we were all battered, I had a lot of bruises but the others were worse, black eyes and bloody noses. Since they all came from money and means they demanded that 'this mongrel' be kicked out, a complete clichè._

_The staff listened to both sides of the story and ended up taking my side, surprisingly, and the bullies were given a harsher punishment than I was. They were tempted to expel me from the talent show, but ultimately decided that I had to take extra flying classes._

_Soon after it was time for the show, when it started the wind wasn't to bad but by the end when it was my turn the wind had really picked up. The one teacher who supported my choice even encouraged me to not go out for fear of injuring myself, but I was as adamant as my friend Vinyl was when she gave me my violin and went out anyway. I started playing my solo and lost myself in the music, it was a piece originally written as a duet and I could play both parts memorized. At some point, I'm not sure when, my wings unfurled and spread taunt. In my mind I kept seeing both parts run through and somehow I was playing both parts. The feathers on my wings were moving and as the wind passed through them it made a sound similar to a whistle but not the same, like it was distorted. _

_I kept playing the music, both with my wings and my violin, and before I knew it the song was over. I looked out to the audience and they just stood there, I felt like I did something wrong but immediately felt better when they all started to applaud. I walked back stage and the teacher there told me to look at my flank and there was my cutie mark, and that just made my heart soar. From there on out life got better, I wasn't harassed and more importantly I managed to learn to fly!_

_After flight school I kept moving around with my parents, always sending postcards from wherever I went to Vinyl and other friends I had made. Everywhere I went from then on I'd play at small venues, be it a party or some convention, for I had started to become known in other towns and cities so if ever we ended up there ponies would ask me to perform. I always told them I'd play for free, that I did it for the enjoyment of others, but many insisted on giving me bits none the less._

_Eventually my parents retired and settled down in Cloudsdale, but I couldn't stop traveling. I kept going from one place to another with never having to worry about bits. I started to become slightly snide as the fame and popularity went to my head. But one day I got a letter, it said my parents had just died, according to the letter it said they were killed in a robbery gone wrong. At first I thought it was some cruel, sick joke but when I went to Cloudsdale I found that it wasn't a joke._

_I was broken, there is no other way to describe it. After the funeral I went to Canterlot, bought a loft, and locked myself in there for a week. I re-examined the way I was living after that, I saw that the fame had gone to my head. When I emerged from my self-imposed exile and started playing music again, I did it solely for the enjoyment of others. I'd perform at any venue and with any group, I went back to playing for free and if they insisted on paying me no matter what, I'd only accept half at most. Otherwise you could find me roaming the streets, mostly during the night, playing fun songs throughout Canterlot._

_Eventually, at one of my guest performances with the Canterlot Orchestra, the head of a record company came up to me and offered me the chance to create an album. We went back to her studio and I played something I had actually started working on, the whole studio loved it and we drew up a contract despite my insistence that there wasnt need._

_But I soon found myself in a situation I never had before, I started feeling lonely and bored. I thought back to all the friends I had made and my thoughts kept going back to Vinyl Scratch, the mare I owe my success to. I decided then and there that I didn't want to live my life in Canterlot forever. Using a rather pretentious and derogatory statement about my most recent performance as a base, I wrote a letter saying that I was leaving for the Everfree Forest. I placed the letter on a table in the loft I was still living in, unlocked the door, and left through the window with my violin._

_I made my way out of Canterlot and eventually to Ponyville, you all know what happened from there."_

* * *

"And that's why I didn't tell any of you, I didn't want to be known as 'the famous musician' from Canterlot." Frequency explained, finishing his story. He looked at all of them with a sad expression on his face, "I just wanted to get away from all of that and live a life like everypony else." he said. "Oh my, that's terrible! I'm so sorry about your parents." Fluttershy said with her genuine concern. "Don't you worry none, we won't tell anypony about ya." assured Applejack, "Yeah, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie Pie promised, the others giving their word as well. Frequency let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "Thank you all, I'm glad to know my trust wasn't misplaced." he said with relief.

"Hey everypony, not to ruin this mushy little heartfelt conversation, but isn't it almost time for the concert?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing to the sun that was starting to descend from the sky. "Yes, I suppose it is.. You know what they say, 'no time like the present." Frequency said as he walked up and behind the stage curtain, placing his violin case on the ground.

* * *

**What a heartfelt life story, hmm? You all don't really care about that stuff though right? Well it's almost time for the concert; there may even be a surprise performance!**

**Hey you fellow pony loving people, I hope you enjoyed this like I always say (I need to start finding new material, huh?). It's nice to know that people care enough about small-time authors like myself to bother and read this. I hope you all have wonderful futures filled with excitement of some variety. Live long and prosper, Shadow out! *cloud of smoke***


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert & The Meeting

**Well, hello my friends! Did you miss me? I think I've drawn this out long enough, IT'S TIME FOR STUFF TO HAPPEN! But first I would like to take the time to say thank you all for reading my confusing, convoluted story.**

* * *

The sun was starting to descend from the sky, washing the town in different shades of oranges and pinks even as the wind started to gain strength. Various ponies from the town had already made their way to the outdoor stage area and were talking amongst themselves, wondering why there was a concert, and more importantly, who was performing. As more and more of the town started to find their way to the stage area Frequency was behind stage, checking and double checking everything. All of it had to be just right, the wind was okay of course, but he needed to tune his violin, make sure the amps were wired correctly, if he didn't do this for a living it would have made his head spin.

As he finished his checks Twilight came up to him with a some what guilty expression. "Uh, hi. I just wanted to, umm... apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier." she said, slightly embarrassed. Frequency just smiled, "Don't worry, it's perfectly fine and you have no need to apologize for not entirely trusting me. In fact I should be apologizing for not making my identity known." he said.

"How can you be so... even tempered?" Twilight asked, changing topics. "That is actually the first time anypony has ever asked that..." mused Frequency "I'll tell you something you may already know, most musicians and performers in general want to be the center of attention. To do this, they will create some kind of attitude or persona while on stage. But I'm not one of those ponies, I don't crave the limelight, I do this solely for the enjoyment of others. When I see the content on the faces of my listeners, I'm perfectly happy. That's how I'm so even tempered, playing for others and not myself." Frequency said.

He walked over to his open violin case and picked up the instrument, "Now, if I may, it's time for me to go on stage." he said making his way towards the curtain. He stopped suddenly and turned around "There is something new I wanted to try." Frequency said "Enjoy the show!" he then walked out on stage.

* * *

All of the townsfolk looked up at the stage when they saw a blue pegasus walk out on to it. "Good evening everypony, I would like to apologize, first off, for taking time away from your day and making you come out in this dreadful wind. I'm new to your town, you see, and rather than show up out of the blue, I thought you all might enjoy a concert." Frequency said to the crowd, thankful that none of them seem to recognize him. "So without further adieu, let the music commence!"

When he said this Frequency, in one fluid motion, picked up a cord at his hooves, plugged it into his violin, and immediately broke into a riptide of different notes. Not a single pony in the crowd was ready for what they heard, instead of the normal sound of a violin they were greeted by a droning noise that seemed to echo even as Frequency played note after note. Using his hoof to tap a small box close by, Frequency started to play single notes even as the part he was playing repeated itself through the speakers. As he once again tapped that little box and the single notes started repeating, he started strumming the strings and formed a chord, once again tapping the box. He kept this up for a little bit longer, repeating various parts of music through the speakers, and soon enough it sounded like an entire group was on stage, not a single pegasus.

He played every note in quick succession, never missing a beat. _'I hope Vinyl will hear this..' _Frequency thought to himself as he hit the box one more time to silence the loops and slowed down the tempo. The music echoed across the area, reverberating continuously as he let each note fade before hitting the next at a slow tempo. He played some of the lowest notes he could as he started to increase the tempo once more, creating familiar sounding beats and wubs. _'It's almost time...'_ he mused anxiously.

* * *

Vinyl Scratch was relaxing in her house, just going over some epic wubs in her head, waiting for her roommate Octi to get back and make some dinner. She suddenly remembered that Twilight had come over and asked to borrow some amps for some upstart musician. "Wonder how the newbie's doin... Wait, what's that?" Vinyl said out loud. She jumped up and strained to listen... there it was! Vinyl could hear some epic music reverberating across the town.

_'Why does that sound so familiar?' _Vinyl thought to herself, she walked outside so as to hear it better. When she finally managed to properly hear, she didn't believe it. "There's no way..." mused Vinyl to herself, but she nevertheless galloped towards the music. When she found the source she was more dumbstruck than any time before, there on the stage was Frequency, her foal-hood friend.

She was knocked out of her stupor though, when she realized what he was playing._ 'He's got some guts, willing to bet on me like that.'_ Vinyl thought to herself, she then heard the quickening of the beat and realized just how far in the song he had gotten. "He so owes me for this..." she said as she galloped back to her house, she needed to get everything there and ready pronto.

Charging up a spell as she went, Vinyl Scratch raced back inside her home and straight to her turntables. "Ah Vinyl, there you are. Where are you off to this time in such a rush?" asked a confused Octavia, seeing her roommate running around with her horn glowing. "Sorry Octi, no time to explain, major musical emergency!" Vinyl shouted to her soft-spoken friend, who only sighed "Okay, just, try not to destroy anything this time, please?" "That happened once, twice at most... okay fine, three times; now stop giving me that look."

Vinyl finally had everything assembled properly just as she felt the magic needed for her spell reach the right amount. She of all ponies knew how to make an entrance, so, with a flash of magic, she was gone. She popped up behind the crowd, right where she wanted to be. Listening, she heard Frequency reaching a really high tempo and then... silence. _'It's now or never..' _Vinyl thought to herself as she took a deep breath...

* * *

"LET'S HAVE FUN WITH THIS AMPLIFIER!" rang out a familiar voice from the crowd, followed by some even more familiar base rhythms.

Looking up, Frequency had never been happier to see anypony than when he saw Vinyl Scratch at her turntables. Frequency couldn't help smiling when the crowd jumped from her yelling even as she released her own torrent of spastic beats. Her amps were shaking from the force of the escaping wubs, ranging from low, solid bass to higher, quick-paced treble. He stood back and let Vinyl have her moment in the spotlight, some of the crowd rocking their heads to the bass.

Vinyl Scratch's horn lit up again, teleporting both her and all her equipment up on stage opposite of Frequency. Vinyl suddenly shut the sound off and raised her glasses; they made eye contact, smiled, and then shouted in unison "LET'S HAVE FUN WITH THIS AMPLIFIER!"

At this Frequency unfurled his wings with a flourish and let the wind whistle between the feathers, adding to the pair of musicians' flurry of notes as they launched into their respective instruments. It almost sounded as if the two were having a music battle, Vinyl would be the dominant sound one moment with upbeat and spastic wubs, and then receded as Frequency took the stage producing his soulful drones. But both continuously played in harmony with eachother. Even as they each kept giving the other an occasional competitive smile or glance.

At one point Frequency stole a glance out towards the audience. The brief flashes of ponies he saw delighted him, he saw a dark-coated stallion with a chestnut mane and a hat bobbing his head with some balls of light floating around towards the back, a light mint colored unicorn mare dancing with a blue pegasus, and lastly a gray colored unicorn stallion with some bands around his forelegs.

Frequency kept up his parts of the music with both violin and wings as Vinyl kept up with her's, neither faltering. They made eye contact once more and nodded, acknowledging that it was time to end. With mutual agreement, the two slowly crescendo-ed their volume till, with a last, loud, echoing note, they finished the concert to the applause of the assembled townsfolk.

* * *

It had taken nearly half an hour after the concert had ended for Frequency to go through the long line of welcome's and thank you's that the town gave him. But finally he managed to find Vinyl leaning against an amp, seemingly waiting for him, with a cocky smile on her face. "Long time no see, huh Quency?" asked a smug Vinyl "Yes, but you made no attempt to see me either Scratchy." retorted Frequency, only for the both of them to start laughing at the old nicknames they had given eachother.

"So how have ya been, Canterlot hasn't turned you into a snob has it?" Vinyl asked once she managed to catch her breath. Frequency feigned being hurt "Me? Why, never!" causing them both to start laughing again. "I'm well enough, how have you been Vinyl?" Frequency asked sincerely, "Rocking the bass and shattering windows, oh yeah, I got a roommate." Vinyl answered nonchalantly.

"So where are you stayin?" she asked, "Well, currently nowhere, this concert was the first thing I've done since I arrived. I suppose I can sleep in a tree, they're really comfortable here." answered Frequency. "Don't you even think about it, no friend of mine is staying in some stupid tree. Hmmmm.. I know! You could stay with me at my place!" Vinyl said, ecstatic. This caused Frequency to be surprised "Thank you Vinyl, but I don't want to impose. And what about your roommate?" he asked.

Vinyl just paid no heed to his worrying, "Oh it'll be fine, she'll be cool with it." she said turning around and walking off, "Come on slow poke!" Frequency just sighed and walked after his friend.

They kept walking untill they reached a large, two-story house. "You really upgraded, didn't you Vinyl." Frequency observed. "You bet your flank I did, Frequency!" Vinyl said proudly, opening the door and walking in. "Octi! I'm home, and I brought something back with me!" she yelled, a soft-spoken and irritated voice sounded down from the stairwell "It better not be another stray animal Vinyl, the last one was infested with fleas."

"It's not a pet this time, promise. It's an old friend of mine!" she yelled back as a gray-coated mare came into view. Frequency and the mare froze when they saw each other. "Octavia.." "Frequency.." they each said in almost a whisper. Vinyl just looked back and forth between the two quizzically, "Great! Awkward stare aside, it appears you two already know each other. Octavia, Frequency here will be staying here with us, that's not a problem, is it?" Vinyl asked.

"Wait, he's what?!"

* * *

**Don't you just love little twist ending? So how will Frequency manage to tell Vinyl his feelings, and more importantly, how does he know Octavia? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Hey all you people sitting there looking at the screen, it has been a while, hasn't it? I guess it is my fault denying you the chapter with such a long wait, I have been locked in a deadly struggle for survival against one of the most dreadful things to exit... school. Being buried neck-deep and then some in work and trips has not allowed for rapid chapter releases, and for that I apologize sincerely. I must also apologize for the following, with school once again on its merry way chapters will be slow going, so I beg you readers to bear with me on this, it hurts me too. But just remember, "Be it by heaven, hell, or somewhere in between, there is a way!" quote by Shadowed Skull, a.k.a. yours truly. And now I must be off! *fades out of sight***


	4. Chapter 4: The Cupcake

**It is time once more for a story! Gather around my friends, and let us figure out more about our little mystery. Ah yes, now where were we?**

* * *

Octavia was mortified, Frequency close to it. "He's what?!" Octavia asked again, "I said, he's staying with us. Calm down Octavia, it's not like he's sleeping in your bed. Speaking of which, we need to find ya a place to sleep." Vinyl said tapping her chin with her hoof.

"A word, Vinyl." said Octavia as she pushed Vinyl into the kitchen, out of ear shot of Frequency. "Vinyl, you can not seriously be thinking of allowing him to stay here!" cried Octavia. "Sure I can, why do you think I brought him here. Besides, what's wrong with him staying here?" Vinyl responded. "What's wrong?! Vinyl, he is a stallion staying in a house shared by two mares! It's... it's, improper!" Octavia was almost yelling now. "Besides, we don't have another room for him to stay, not with that absurd 'studio' you insisted on installing."

"Hey, that was worth every bit and then some. But come on Octavia, he just got here, it was either I bring him here or he was going to sleep in a tree! Please Octavia, I'll be your best friend." pleaded Vinyl. "You already are my best friend, though how still sometimes escapes me... Fine, he can stay, for your sake if not his." Octavia said begrudgingly. "Awesome!" Vinyl said walking out of the kitchen.

Frequency got up from the sitting position he was in when he saw Vinyl coming back. "If I'm causing an issue I can leave, it's no problem." he said pointing a hoof towards the door. "What? Nah, it's no problem, we were just trying to decide where you would sleep." said Vinyl enthusiastically. "I can just sleep down here on the couch, it's no problem." Frequency said sheepishly, he hadn't been this nervous since... he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous.

"Well that solves that, who's hungry?" Vinyl asked out loud, followed by a growl from Frequency. He grinned and said "And that answers that."

* * *

All three of them were gathered around a table at the Sugarcube Corner. "And then, haha, and then when she opened the door her jaw dropped at the sight of all her furniture missing!" laughed Vinyl, recounting an old prank from her foalhood. "Interesting, so Frequency used to be a hooligan just like you." Octavia said, eying Frequency disapprovingly. "Yeah, me and him used to pull the best pranks." said Vinyl with a happy sigh.

"Yes, we did cause our own share of mischief." Frequency said with fond nostalgia. Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up with a tray of cupcakes, "Hiya! Have a cupcake, everything's better with sweets!" she said laying the tray on the table before bouncing away. "Sweet, free cupcakes." Vinyl said before practically inhaling one of the rainbow-frosted sweets.

Octavia, ever the mare of decorum, sighed before placing one on her plate and taking a small bite. Frequency just sat there, smiling a bit unsure of himself, he was fine dealing with the Element bearers so how could he feel so awkward around Vinyl and... Octavia.

"You gonna have a cupcake Frequency?" asked Vinyl, spying her friend's hesitation. "I'm not sure, I've never had one before." Frequency inwardly groaned at his absent-mindedness as both Vinyl **and** Octavia nearly choked. "What! You've never had a cupcake?!" Vinyl almost yelled, disbelief evident in her voice. "No, no I have not." he replied a little sheepishly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Try one, it's delicious!" encouraged Vinyl. Frequency took a tentative bite, then followed Vinyl's example "These are delicious!" he said after finishing his first cupcake. Vinyl just lifted her glasses, gave her cocky smile, and said "Told you so." causing Frequency and herself to share a chuckle.

Several recounted stories and misadventures later, all three walked out of the Sugarcube Corner perfectly content with their meal of sweets. Frequency slowed down so as to come alongside a rather bitter looking Octavia. "Octavia, I know how you feel about me, but..." he began, only to get cut off mid-sentence, "But nothing. The only reason I'm not screaming in protest at your presence is because Vinyl seems happy you're here. I, on the other hoof, do not care in the slightest about you." Octavia interrupted, a venomous tone working it's way in.

"Octavia, please just listen." Frequency asked "I know what I did was wrong, I truly do, and I'm sorry for that. I left Canterlot so I could come here, the money, the fame, all of it left behind. I don't want to fight Octavia, please." She just looked at him firmly and said "After you called me a novice? After you scorned my skill with a cello? And after you blatantly refused to so much as appear on the same stage with my group? If you think I will forgive you for that, then you're sorely mistaken..."

Frequency bowed his head in defeat, "Very well, I will not bother you with this subject again." he said in a flat, defeated tone. "Hey! What are you two slow pokes waiting for? Come on!" Vinyl yelled back to the pair. Octavia just turned her head away from Frequency and proceeded with impunity, leaving him to bring up the rear of the group.

By the time he made it back to the two-story building that was Vinyl and Octavia's home, Vinyl was already reciting a long list of activities. "Okay, in the morning we have to get up early so we can get back to the stage and usher in the morning with some some awesome beats. Then we're gonna-There he is, it's about time ya got here." Vinyl said teasingly. "Sorry Vinyl, just had something on my mind." Frequency responded, "You think to much Quency, just like Octi here! Are all of you musician types like this or did draw the short straw?" she said with a smile, putting a hoof around Frequency and Octavia.

"I don't know about the two of you, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." said Octavia, giving Frequency a look that could shoot daggers. "Night Octi!" Vinyl said as her roommate walked up the stairs, turning back to Frequency she said "Don't mind Octi, she can still be snoody every now and then." "So I noticed..." replied Frequency.

"Speaking of my dear roomie, what were you two talking about back there?" she asked, removing her glasses. "It's nothing Vinyl, don't worry." he answered trying to move on from the current topic. "Listen Frequency, I know when one of my friends are upset, especially you. So what's eating you?" she persisted with a look of forceful concern. "It really is nothing, just an old mishap back when we both were in Canterlot, that's all." Frequency answered, still avoiding the complete truth.

"Well whenever you decide to tell me what's _actually_ wrong, I'm not going anywhere. Oh yeah! I've got something to show you, let's see... where did I put that box..." Vinyl said as she rummaged through a nearby closet. She brought out a dusty cardboard box filled with old postcards, "Here it is!" she said placing the box in front of them.

"What are all of these?" asked Frequency as he started to mill through them. "Well you should know, you're the one who sent them to me." she said with a smile. Frequency looked at her, surprise evident on his face "You mean that you kept all the postcards I've ever sent you?" he asked, awestruck. "Why wouldn't I? You were my first friend and after you left that was all I got, what happened to sending them anyways?" Vinyl asked.

At this Frequency looked away, slightly downcast "Something happened, while I was in Canterlot..." he scrambled for something to say, he couldn't tell her the real reason. "My parents, they umm... they died. An accident in Cloudsdale." Frequency settled for that. Vinyl just looked like she witnessed somepony break a record into pieces for the fun of it, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." said Vinyl "Do you... do you wanna talk about it?" "No, I'm quite alright. I've already done my mourning for them, that's passed." Frequency said looking back up with a small smile. "Besides, it's getting late and you should sleep." he continued, "Yeah, I guess you're right, for a living synthesizer that is." she yawned teasingly, placing the box back before going up the stairs to her room. "Night Quency." "Goodnight Scratchy" he replied using her nickname.

Once he heard the door close to her room, Frequency let out a sigh. He had decided to do something back at the Sugarcube Corner after talking with Octavia, but what had just transpired made it infinitely more difficult. So it was with a heavy mind that Frequency found some paper, ink, a quill, and setvabout his task.

* * *

**Hey everypony, major appologies about this chapter both in time and length. I've started a collaboration story with my good friend SabreSpark called Newfound Families, featuring two of our OC's. I encourage you all to read it and review (*Gasp!* he's asking for us to read something!) as it would mean a lot to us both. And if you do, can you guess which is my OC? Have a wonderful Hearts & Hooves day! Unless you're like me, then cause some mischief to couples.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**Do I see another couple of wonderful readers way over there? I do believe they are! In other words, let the story continue!**

* * *

Octavia woke to the sound of slamming doors and frantic hoof beats. She just sighed pitifully and got out of bed, her rude awakening clearly evident. When she made her way downstairs Octavia as greeted by a frantic Vinyl, running about chaotically. "Vinyl, is all this noise really necessary?" Octavia asked, half awake, "This is early even for you."

"Sorry Octavia, no time to talk!" shouted Vinyl as she ran past her bedraggled roommate. "Another musical emergency with... Frequency?" Octavia asked with a slight look of disdain on her face. Vinyl just kept galloping across the house, "No, I can't find him anywhere! It's like he just went up and vanished!" she said from another room.

"He probably went to have a cupcake Vinyl, I'm sure it's fine." said Octavia trying to calm down her roommate, it never ended well when Vinyl got like this. "No it's not, I already checked there along with the stage. I can't find him anywhere!" Vinyl was actually starting to sound frustrated, something that almost never happened. Octavia just couldn't stand It any longer, "Vinyl, there's something I need to tell you... about Frequency." This got her attention immediately "Do you know where he is?" Vinyl asked hopefully.

"No but... you need to listen anyway. You see the thing is, Frequency isn't the pony you think he is. He's rude, arrogant, self-absorbed, and generally not very pleasant company." Octavia told her friend "Back in Canterlot he disregarded smaller ensembles, such as mine, and refused to perform with them at all. Frequency is just... he's just rude." Her roommate just rolled her eyes. "I know how he was like Octavia, I was waiting for **him** to say something about it." said Vinyl "You don't just go up to one of your oldest friends and say 'Hey, I know you were a huge jerk to some ponies. Wanna talk about it?' Seriously, give me some credit every once and a while."

Octavia just stood there surprised by the sudden revelation. "All along you knew how he is? And you still wanted him around?" "Yeah, we haven't hung out in literally years. And the fact that he's here shows he isn't that way anymore Octavia." Vinyl replied with a pleading tone. Octavia, though, was still stunned and skeptic of Vinyl's words. The Frequency that she knew wasn't a pony who would embrace much change. "I'm just not sure he's changed that much Vinyl." Octavia said before going back up the stairs to her room.

When she entered however, Octavia noticed something she hadn't upon first waking. On her nightstand was a folded piece of paper with her name written on it. Curious, she opened the small piece of parchment.

_Dear Octavia,_

_By the time you noticed this letter and read it, I'll already be off and on my way to where ever the wind takes me. When I first came here I had no idea that you and Vinyl knew eachother and no intention to try and come between your friendship. But after the talk we had at the Sugar Cube Corner, I figured it best if I just left. _

_I guess my past doesn't want to stay that way. I truly am sorry for everything I did back in Canterlot, I was not myself there. But I digress, I realized that my being there just seemed to make you more upset than you should be. In hopes of showing you that I have changes I even left you a present, that is if Vinyl hasn't already found it. Inside the closet by the couch you can find a small case next to a box of postcards, take good care of it please._

_I hope you realize how much I'm giving up in hopes you forgive me. Have a good life with Vinyl, she's a friend that will never steer you wrong and leave you there. Goodbye._

_-Frequency_

If Octavia was surprised by Vinyl's revelation, she was dumbfounded at this letter. What did he mean he left a present? Octavia placed the letter back down and made her way downstairs for the second time that morning. Vinyl was no where on sight, 'She probably slipped out while I was reading that waste of letter..' thought Octavia.

She went over to the closet Frequency mentioned and opened the door. At first she didn't see anything different than what was normally there, then she saw something out of place. A small black case rested against an old box. Her interest piqued, Octavia gently lifted the case out and set it down on the couch. What she saw inside once she opened it though caused a small gasp to escape. There neatly put away was a violin, one that was too unique to be any but Frequency's.

She quickly closed the case, not wanting to look at it anymore. 'Did he really just give me his most valuable possession?' she thought, surely not, there was no way this was for real, just some sort of crude prank. But there it sat, in plain view for all to see. Octavia didn't know what to do, maybe Frequency really had changed, maybe he was sorry for everything.

Her mind scrambled for a coherent thought amongst all of her doubts and regrets towards Frequency. There was one thing that seemed to stand out from everything else, he made Vinyl happy and that was good enough for her. Galloping out the door, Octavia raced outside and looked about trying to think which way he might of gone. "Come on Octavia, you're a smart mare, think..." she muttered. '_Where ever the wind takes me._' that was it! Using the trees as a guide she galloped off, hoping to run into Frequency along the way.

* * *

**Off and away she goes, where to none quite knows. Hopefully she finds him, hmm?**

**Hey everypony, sorry for the wait and length once again. Chapters for both of my stories will start being sporadic in both length and wait periods. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the shortness.  
**


End file.
